inazumaelevenstarlight_engfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Ishtar
Vivian Ishtar (鳳実清川 Houmi Kiyoshigawa) is one of the characters of the Inazuma Eleven Starlight fan manga. She attends Raimon Jr. High and she is a defender for the Japanese national team Sun Emperors. She can also play as a midfielder. Appearance Vivian has blue eyes and smooth hair, long and black, which often binds in a long braid, leaving the shorter hair appear almost like a bob with a fringe on the right side. Two locks, of which the lower one is white and attached to a black-red-white feather, are both held by two lilac pearls. She usually wears the school uniform, but in her free time, she wears a black and white short-sleeved shirt combined with a long white skirt and shoes of the same color. Personality Vivian is sensitive, fragile and insecure but she is also sweet and understanding and spontaneous like an innocent child. He has a tendency not to resolve her weaknesses but with the help of his friends, she's able to solve many of his problems. Story/Plot Childhood During a trip to Italy, Vivian was born prematurely with a serious illness of which there is still little knowledge of its mechanism and treatment, but despite this she grew quite well, surrounded by anything that inspired her, including soccer and her older brother Quentin, until at the age of 3, when she ended up in hospital in critical condition. At that time, her mother suddenly disappeared, and Gyan, struggling with the Fifth Sector project, had to leave her daughter alone in the hospital for a few days, but when he returned, she was no longer there. No one never knew what happened after Gyan's departure, but Vivian suddenly found herself in the streets of the infamous area of Tokyo, and when Shō found her, she also seemed to have a memory gap, without remembering her relatives except her surname, precisely Ishtar. Vivian stayed with Shō long enough, so as to develop a brotherly affection for him, especially while playing soccer, until, as soon as she was 7 years old, Alex Zabel presented himself in front of the two, taking them to the headquarters of the Fifth Sector. While Shō was finding a way to reintegrate himself into society, Alexandra Evans found Vivian almost by accident, deciding that she would train and take the girl with her to Italy, where she could have the right care and attention until she turned 13, when they returned to Japan to allow the girl to play with Raimon and attend school. Inazuma Eleven Go When she arrived into the Raimon, the team discovers that she has a strange ability, shown when she made her debut to get into the soccer club with Samguk, however, showing as well that she has excellent soccer skills. While playing her first matches in the Holy Road, before playing for a short time with the Alpine Jr. High against the Raimon on behalf of the Fifth Sector, she will first be found by her father Gyan, but she doesn't remember of him or her the other family members. She will then return to play with Arion and the others until the final match, where she will find Shō in Seidouzan team and then see him playing not like himself in the second half with the Dragon Link team. At the end of the tournament, she manages to rejoin his father, but the friction between her and his older brother Quentin will not bound them together like they were in the past. Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone When the present timeline is changed by Alpha, Vivian is not part of the Raimon, discovering then that she attends the Seidouzan together with Shō and that she never knew Alexandra, but reuniting with his father and his brother and also changing her surname in Cinquedea. As soon as the timeline is restored, Vivian trys to help the team as a manager because of her health, but playing occasionally until she's targeted by Zanark who temporarily controls her as a player for the Zanark Domain or manager for himself, then return with him to the team and become herself again. Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Despite having the skills that Astero Black wanted to see, together with Shō, she will not be selected to be part of the Earth Eleven, thus giving the girl the opportunity to undergo the operation that could definitively cure her. She will appear for a brief moment a few hours before the operation for moral support for Zack Avalon and the team. Hissatsu Shoot * Flying Eagle * Azur Phoenix * Comet of Hope (with Shō) Offensive/Dribbling * Call of the Angel * Persephone's Symphony * Electroshock * Stealth Mode Defensive * Barrier Reef * Mermaid's Song * Poseidon's Cage * Athena's Shield (can also be used in GK) * Static Chaos (with Shō) * Static Ice (only with the Alpine players) Kenshin * Spirit of Heaven, Phoenix * Spirit of Creation, White Phoenix Astral Power Her Astral power, although not well developed, has the ability to heal or to give more energy/stamina to those around her, increasing, even more, the physical abilities of her teammates for a maximum of 2 minutes without damage. However, this enhancement has no effect on her, and after 2 minutes she is not able to reuse it the same way for 24 hours, or she will be subjected to unknown side effects. Trivia * Can perform the Mixi Max with Zanark and Alpha, and has the Kenshin Armed of the White Phoenix; * Has a crush on Vladimir; * She is also very good at playing tennis and videogames, and she also knows how to draw, a hobby that she passed to Shō; * She has an innate passion for ancient Egypt, ancient Greece, and ancient Rome, in addition to the Scottish or Irish Vikings; * She loves reading, vanilla ice cream, dreaming, being in company, singing; ** Singing is also a hobby that he passed to Shō. * Hates perverts, being alone, bullies, maths. Characters Category:Sun Emperors Category:Female Category:Players Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Wind